


Dangerous

by littlemissdarci



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Tenzou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, One Shot, POV Hatake Kakashi, Yamato is a handsome fellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdarci/pseuds/littlemissdarci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in the low light Tenzou is even more handsome than usual, the specks of hazel in his dark brown eyes dance like embers on a fire and he’s smirking with the acceptance of a challenge.</p>
<p>Tenzou is dangerous and Kakashi can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

 

He’s been watching him all night. Honestly, he’s grown to be a man full of grace, charm and charisma. How could he not stare? He can’t hear from this distance, but anyone could see that the words dancing off his lips come straight from the heart. He has the kind of voice that wraps around his words and makes those around him take a likeness to him instantly.

_Yamato_ they call him. But Kakashi scrunches his nose in annoyance at the codename. He’s _Tenzou_ ; and he’ll call him that no matter how many times the man corrects him.

 

It’s strange, Tenzou is no longer the awkward, lanky teenager that Kakashi once knew and trained. He’s jealous by how easy all of this has become for him, with the friendly smiles and mastery of small talk. Kakashi rarely gets jealous of other’s abilities, he’s the hokage now and being the hokage definitely comes with a certain amount of stature; but all this forced interaction with people at these events, with the exuberant bowing, diplomatic titles and fake sincerity makes him want to throw up.

 

If he’s being really honest, he’s only here because he has to show his face. It’s his job to be here.

 

_That_ , and to keep an eye on _Tenzou_.

 

Despite the innocent doe-eyed appearance, his kouhai has proven to be one of the greatest pain-in-the-asses Kakashi has ever known. Not because he was difficult; not even close, Tenzou was the most respected, if not _the_ highest respected individual in ANBU. But Kakashi declared that Tenzou needed personal surveillance at all times by none other than himself.

 

The mokuton user was downright _dangerous_ to others. Kakashi decided that he was the deadliest thing in the room and had to be monitored closely. Tenzou had a special ability, one that could render even the strongest shinobi defenseless. More times than Kakashi would like to admit, Tenzou had to power to ruin him completely.

 

Tenzou was cursed with the rare talent of having an attractive silver tongue, coupled with a sharp wit, and to top it off, he was devastatingly handsome.

 

So incredibly handsome.

 

What’s worse is that the younger man had no idea of the spell he put on others and easily charmed everyone in the room without trying. He’s clueless to his effect on people.

 

“ _So that’s why I’m here_ ,” Kakashi reasons to himself, “ _to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble.”_

 

Decades ago when Tenzou first joined ANBU, Kakashi watched Tenzou the same way he did now, from afar. A young Tenzou would awkwardly try to speak with others, those bright brown eyes failing miserably to hide how terrified he felt. In the past, Kakashi would have to stifle a laugh and fight a cringe when witnessing Tenzou bow deeply to everyone and scamper away in embarrassment. It was painful to watch, but necessary for Tenzou’s growth.

 

He’d be damned if he didn’t admit that Tenzou learned a lot since then. One can’t help but _not_ watch Tenzou work the room. It’s the complete opposite to his teenage years. Tenzou now flawlessly blends into the crowd, mingling with high ranking officials and chatting with other shinobi like they’ve been friends for years.

 

The way he moves, the way he interacts with the officials, the way his eyes twinkle in slight flirtation as he leans in close to whisper to the daimyo’s daughters, makes everyone—especially Kakashi—go insane.

 

It doesn’t take much; a little tilt of his head, the way he juts his hip out to lean his weight on one leg, and the way he pushes the sleeves of his rolled up shirt a little higher up his forearms. His strong form has filled out nicely with taut muscle over the years, which he bashfully tries to hide behind a shirt that’s just one size too large.

 

However, Kakashi’s had enough of this. He’s decided that Tenzou has breached the limit of danger and must be stopped immediately. A certain possessiveness takes over when he sees one of the daimyo’s daughters playfully swat Tenzou’s bicep and cover her giggle with a dainty hand.

 

_“Dangerous,”_ he muses. _“And a damn tease.”_

 

 

“Captain,” Kakashi calls, waving his hand authoritatively. Everyone turns, eyes darting from Kakashi to Tenzou. _"Captain,"_ the daimyo’s daughters whisper amongst themselves and look to Tenzou with even more admiration than before.

 

Politely, he gracefully bows and excuses himself from the crowd around him and ducks his gaze to the side shyly in order to avert the stares of the blushing girls behind him.

 

“He’s a captain!” They all exclaim in hushed giggles.

 

“Hokage-sama!”

 

Kakashi has to bite down a smile as Tenzou walks over to him in long strides; he has an easy grin on his face and the subtle flush of the party dusting his cheeks. He’s painfully attractive like this, genuinely enjoying himself, _happy._

 

“Captain, report.” Kakashi says with a gruff along with a curt nod of his head. He’s looking directly down into Tenzou’s eyes with a sly grin peaking from the edges of his mask.

 

In an exaggerated, low bow, Tenzou dramatically lowers his head and says in a voice laced with far too much formality, “Hokage-sama, I have an important matter to discuss with you.”

 

Tenzou is standing straight, at command, heels together and arms at his sides. Kakashi’s heart swells with pride at his kouhai, seeing where he is today. He really is the perfect example of the top ANBU Captain.

 

“Can it wait, Captain?” he asks. His eyes dancing with amusement at the game they’re playing.

 

“I’m afraid not, sir.” Tenzou replies, his face stoic and serious as ever.

 

Stepping forward, Kakashi excuses himself from the ANBU guards around him and abruptly snatches Tenzou by the arm and moves to the area of the room where others are dancing.

 

“What might be the issue, _Tenz_ ” he purrs into his kouhai’s ear.

 

 

Tenzou’s not new to this game and easily replies with the same amount of seriousness, “It seems we have some mercenary groups working to assassinate the daimyo tonight.”

 

Kakashi nods slowly, knowing fully that Tenzou and “his” ANBU men could easily handle the situation, but glances around regardless to keep the act going.

 

“Hmmm.” Kakashi murmurs.

 

One hand drops to Tenzou’s waist on habit; the younger shoots him a quick glare and steps on his toe to remind him where they were. Kakashi grins wolfishly back in delight.

 

“From what I’ve gathered, they’re a group of fifteen jounin-level shinobi from kumogakure. I can send a team right now to handle it-“

 

The music starts to pick up and Kakashi maneuvers Tenzou into a dancing position. He then leads Tenzou into a neat circle, moving carefully around the other dancers as they find their rhythm. Kakashi’s not one to dance, but _this_ he can manage. Like this, he has Tenzou all to himself.

 

“Your thoughts, sir?” Tenzou asks.

 

“Sounds very serious.” Kakashi drawls again, bored, and Tenzou rolls his eyes dramatically as if to say “no shit.”

 

“We shouldn’t be dancing, senpai.” Tenzous murmurs quietly, but Kakashi continues to guide his kouhai in a series of well-practiced dance moves as if he didn’t hear. It’s not that he can’t dance with Tenzou like this in public, all their friends and some of the village knows they’ve been exclusive for years and even coined them, “the power couple”, much to Tenzou’s chagrin. Kakashi really doesn’t give a damn about what other’s think. Their friends are more than supportive of their relationship and anyone who says one bad thing about Tenzou will face the wrath of their hokage.

 

But unlike Kakashi, Tenzou wasn’t as lax on their relationship being so public. He didn’t want people to think he slept his way to top of ANBU. From day one, Tenzou always a man by the book, a man who worked hard for what he wanted. He knows the village elders, daimyo and other surrounding villages would look to their relationship unfavorably and see’s Kakashi’s flippant attitude to be unprofessional in these highly important situations.

 

So like a good shinobi, Tenzou pressed Kakashi with questions on the matter at hand, oblivious to the blank stare Kakashi gave in return.

 

“How are you planning on handling it? I know we had plans to get rid of his position as daimyo. But dead? That wouldn’t be very diplomatic.” He whispered against Kakashi’s ear.

 

The situation was actually quite serious. It’s been heavily debated in countless meetings and as hokage, Kakashi should be contemplating the next course of action right now.

 

He also really wants to indulge his lover and act like the good hokage he’s supposed to be.

 

Tenzou was just trying to make their working relationship together as professional as possible; and he’s been doing a great job all these years. But currently, having Tenzou’s hot breath and the slight rasp of a whisper hot in his ear makes Kakashi want to whisk him away and take him over the edge.

 

_“He’s dangerous.”_ Kakashi reaffirms.

 

Luckily, parts of Tenzou’s younger self still remain whole. He never grew out of the innocent nature to his personality. The inability to pick up even the most obvious attempts of flirtation are still heavily apparent in Tenzou; especially now.

 

At this moment Kakashi was pointedly running his fingertips along the curve of Tenzou’s neck before tracing circles down to his lower back. The contact is nothing but deliberate, but as expected, Tenzou doesn’t bat a lash. Instead he’s going on and on about the various political approaches Kakashi could be considering.

 

Eventually, Kakashi grows impatient and trails his hand lower to give Tenzou’s butt a good squeeze. The ANBU captain indignantly squeaks and steps back to shoot Kakashi a warning look through betrayed blown-out eyes.

 

“Seriously?” Tenzou retorts, rolling his eyes and withdrawing from his lover to clap politely along with the crowd as the song comes to an end.  “You can’t wait until the nights over? This is serious!” he hisses.

 

“You talk to your hokage that way, Tenzou-san?” With feigned offense, he scoffs and places a hand over his chest in shock. “Didn’t you learn respect in ANBU? Who made you head captain?”

 

He’s waiting eagerly, watching Tezou’s brow furrow in annoyance as he opens his mouth to retort back, hands on his hips.

 

Kakashi’s already got a lump in his throat because he knows Tenzou is the only person who can keep up with him when it comes to this. He wishes, fiercely that no one else was here, because the next words out of Tenzou’s mouth are bound to hold a level of wit that only they share. Their playful banter is something Kakashi holds close and cherishes dearly.

 

The words never come. The next song cuts in, breaking the moment. It’s got a faster tempo and a deep staccato that gets everyone up from their seats. Tenzou smiles widely while turning to Kakashi, a hopeful question in his eyes.

 

“No chance in hell.” Kakashi hisses. He doesn’t dance. Twirling Tenzou around in a calculated, practiced series of steps? He can do. But the other kind of dancing? Where the hell did Tenzou learn to do that and why was he so damn good at it? “ _Probably from Genma and Gai, those bastards.”_ he thinks.

Kakashi is torn; he wants to say no, since he does not dance. But when Tenzou’s hair is slightly disheveled, with the top button of his shirt undone, and _happiness_ is still radiating from him, the words die on his tongue.

 

Those pools of chocolate heaven ask him wordlessly “please?” just to confirm. _Because he knows Kakashi loathes this._ So when Kakashi looks to the side in defeat, Tenzou can’t help but smile mischievously in victory.

 

Kakashi regrets his decision instantly because the new song drums fluidly and rhythmically, precisely the kind of music that Tenzou is dangerously good at dancing to. He curses to Genma and Gai wherever they are.

 

He can tell Tenzou is trying to maintain some semblance of poise, but there’s just a little too much movement in his hips and swing of his arms. He’s graceful, gorgeous and every definition of sexy.

 

The coy, toothy grin coming from Tenzou sets something off in Kakashi. He knows Tenzou isn’t even trying to seduce him right now, that he’s just enjoying the song and the special moment where he got Kakashi to finally dance. It’s both terrifying and comforting for Kakashi to know that the man before him can affect him so easily.

Everyone, including Tenzou himself thinks Kakashi has him wrapped around his finger. However, Kakashi admits (to no soul on this earth) that it’s far from the truth. Tenzou is _dangerous_ and hands down Kakashi’s biggest weakness.  

 

He’s broken from his thoughts when Tenzou arches lustfully against Kakashi’s front in a grinding sensation that was hardly anything but accidental.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He whispers harshly, but he’s hardly angry. His hands are already trying to find their spot on Tenzou’s hips as they slide from his chest languidly. Tenzou’s torso is rock solid and Kakashi swoons. “What happened to being professional?”

 

“Don’t care,” Tenzou whispers breathlessly and the moan hidden behind it goes straight to Kakashi’s groin. “Do you know how hard it is not to stare at you?” Especially when you’re in that suit? All evening I’ve been distracting myself by talking to the daimyo and his daughters. Even with half your face covered you look like sex on legs.”

 

“Go on,” Kakashi smiles, idly wondering if Tenzou knows how good his ass looks in those pants as he rolls his body to the beat of the music.

 

“Anyone with eyes would agree with me. You have to constantly pry your admirers off you. You’re nothing but handsome and-“

 

Kakashi nearly shoves Tenzou into a wall and his breath ghosts over Tenzou’s lips hungrily. He’s had it with this man. He’s too much for the great Hatake Kakashi to handle. Their night here is done, he’s the hokage and if he wants to, he can leave. He hates to pull the hokage card, but when Tenzou is _this_ edible he makes an exception.

 

They could go back to their place and continue where they were forced to leave off, Tenzou’s shirt half undone, revealing his incredibly muscular stomach ready for Kakashi’s eating, with his face flushed like it was now as he arched his back into Kakshi—

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Tenzou teases with a knowing glint in his eye. He has one hand placed on Kakashi’s shoulder, keeping him from doing anything too rash in public.

 

“You’re awfully mouthy tonight, Tenzou. Do I need to teach you a lesson on how to talk your superiors?”

 

As if on cue, Tenzou flawlessly replies with a very suggestive, “You wanna see mouthy? I can show you mouthy if that’s what you’d like. _”_

He knows he walked right into that one, but regardless, Kakashi has to use all his willpower to not kiss him senseless right there.

 

Here in the low light Tenzou is even more handsome than usual, the specks of hazel in his dark brown eyes dance like embers on a fire and he’s smirking with the acceptance of a challenge. Kakashi confirms that the person before him is something he could never live without and the emotions sweep through him in a dizzying rush that force him to inhale sharply and rest his forehead against Tenzou’s own.

 

“Are you okay?” Tenzou asks tentatively. He rubs his thumb soothingly on Kakashi’s shoulder and asks gently, “Was that too much? I can stop-“  But is interrupted when Kakashi roughly snatches him off the wall, linking their fingers in a death grip and hurriedly starts to the door. Kakashi’s gone feral; there’s so much sexual tension burning inside him that he might burst. Tenzou had to be dealt with _properly_.

 

“We’re leaving.” Kakashi announces, his voice full of authority. “You are becoming a threat to this civilian event and I’m afraid that your duties for this evening have been suspended until further notice. You’re a danger to this party and the issue must be addressed immediately.”

 

 For good measure he let out a quipped, but urgent, “Hokage’s order.”

 

Tenzou’s confused, ready to ask Kakashi what the hell he was doing. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar tone of desperation and need leaking from the cracks of Kakashi’s voice, along with the near manic stride to his step, that he realizes the dire situation at hand.

 

He grins and picks up his feet with an equal vigor.

 

 “Yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
